


3am

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: College, M/M, Multi, No Broken Hearts, Polyamory, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Reon comes back to his boyfriend's apartment only to settle down with him and his boyfriend's boyfriend.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru, Misono Reon/Goryo Yuuto, Misono Reon/Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru, Misono Reon/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of my ideas where I don't end up breaking Wataru's heart

Reon had had a hard day and walking into the apartment he shared with Yuuto was such a relieving feeling. Shrugging off his jacket and dumping his bag in the hall, Reon knew it was late. 3am late. He didn't want to wake Yuuto if he was here (glimpsing the other jackets on the hooks had given him the confirmation that his boyfriend was here tonight) so he shuffled his way through the apartment in the dark, eventually reaching their bedroom.

He just wanted to collapse and not wake up for days.

Reon paused just outside the room before changing his mind and heading to the bathroom instead where he could grab a fresh set of boxers and a shirt to sleep in. Once that was done, he headed back to the bedroom and gently eased open the door, careful to not make any disturbances to the sleeping forms he could see gently rising and falling in the dark as his eyesight adjusted.

Wait, forms? Oh, right. Wataru must be here tonight for one of those rare times. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, if Yuuto was alone then there was always a good chance Reon would come home to find Wataru with him. Things had been rocky at first when Yuuto suggested bringing Wataru into their relationship; Reon had almost seen Wataru as his replacement and Wataru had been uneasy due to learning the history the two had with each other. But he was easing into it, slowly coming around to the idea of the three of them being together. 

He didn't quite know how Wataru felt about him, seeing as he spent the majority of his time with Yuuto and Yuuto only, but whenever Reon was around he never seemed too bothered nowadays. Sometimes he'd fidget or squirm or make an excuse to move, but Yuuto always reassured Reon that he was talking Wataru into things. He'd come around. Reon, however, had kept eyes on Wataru more and more lately. Spotting him around campus when Yuuto was off running errands, and Reon was slowly coming to see what Yuuto had always seen in Wataru.

Reon and Wataru were fairly similar, so there wasn't much of a surprise as to why Yuuto had fallen for both of them. Guess he had a type that they both fell into.

With a shake of his head, Reon climbed into the bed and shifted so he curled himself up against Yuuto's back, noting his boyfriend was shirtless. He lazily snuck a peek over his shoulder, momentarily ignoring his exhaustion, and noted the patches of exposed skin he could see on Wataru from where he was comfortably sleeping nestled against Yuuto's chest and the brunet's arms wrapped around him. They looked like the perfect pair.

It was then that Reon noticed the air was oddly familiar and he felt a rush of betrayal before calming himself instantly and reminding himself that this was their relationship now. Maybe it was the sharp intake of breath he'd made close to his ear that woke Yuuto at that unfortunate moment, but Reon simply watched as he blinked the sleep away and shifted so he could see Reon better without disturbing Wataru too much.

"Oh, you're back...?" Yuuto asked quietly before he smiled and leaned up to meet Reon for a kiss, "That's good, I can spend the rest of the night with both of you for once then~"

Reon nodded, returning the kiss numbly and hummed questionably, "You finally slept with him then? And don't play dumb".

Yuuto tilted his head to an angle before his eyes widened and he glanced between Reon and Wataru before looking guilty, "Sorry. We got caught up in a makeout session earlier and it kinda just took us in here and before we knew it, we were both panting wildly while staring down each other's naked bodies. ...I know, we should've waited until the both of you were more accustomed with each other on a more romantic level and-"

"He's trying, I know. I've caught him muttering my name to himself a few times now so I don't know what you've been doing to convince him but it might just be beginning to work". Reon guessed he couldn't blame them entirely, it wasn't like he hadn't noticed the bedroom eyes the two had been giving each other for awhile now, and he'd already slept with Yuuto long before the suggestion of bringing someone else in. He kept reminding himself that Wataru just needed time to adjust, same as Reon did. It wasn't bad that their love was blossoming slower than it had with Yuuto.

"You're not mad?"

"How can I be? There was bound to be a time where you two slept together, with or without me. It's just how this goes, and I can learn to get behind that".

"...Wataru said he wants to spend more time with you, you know," Reon felt his face flush a little and his heart began to pick up pace as he let Yuuto continue, "He's willing to try harder if you are. I promise, you two would have a lot in common when it comes to dealing with me, heheh~"

Yuuto then turned fully onto his back to let Reon lay up against him, biting his lip as he smiled at the sound of Wataru's tiny protest. Reon couldn't help but smile himself as he watched Wataru grumble lightly before Yuuto tugged him closer, stroking his hand up and down his back to soothe the redhead back into his peaceful sleep. Wataru's hand rested on Yuuto's chest above his heart and Reon felt sleep tugging at him as he reached over and laid his hand over Wataru's experimentally, thankfully not jolting him awake into a panic, and let his eyes close.

He heard and felt Yuuto give each of them a kiss to their heads, a final slurred noise from Wataru and the slight squeeze of his hand before sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
